


Enchantment!

by oOoElvenGloryoOo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoElvenGloryoOo/pseuds/oOoElvenGloryoOo
Summary: Solas making runes with Sandal.





	Enchantment!

Sandal was due to arrive soon. Solas dimmed the candles a bit, leaving the ones on the enchanting table burning more brightly. The buzz of chatter coming from the upper floors was gone today,they'd all been sent off on tasks or relocated to another part of Skyhold.

Solas had not expected so many visitors. It didn't stop with Merrill and Sandal. Fenris had arrived too, and the broody elf was even more grim and fatalistic than himself. He'd taken up residence on the sofa, making grunts of disapproval every time anyone said "magic" or "spell".

"You know, Dread Wolf, I support your cause, it's just such a pity you're a mage." That was his greeting as he settled in this morning, book in hand, no doubt improving his reading skill as Hawke suggested.

"Good morning to you as well, da'len" Solas relplied, emphasis on da'len. "I am pleased to see you back at your studies. Perhaps one day you'll let me show you the tomes of ancient elven..."

Fenris interrupted "I have no interest in your fairy tales, mage. Leave me be."

A knock at the door. "Oh, ah, Fen...ah Solas, I mean. Sandal's here. I walked him over." Merrill's eyes darted back and forth between the two elves. "Glad to see you're getting along...don't suppose you have that book you mentioned?"

"Yes, Merrill, it's right here. Now hush, we need to work." Solas handed over the book, then nodded slightly at Sandal, and gestured towards the enchantment setup. Merrill settled on the other desk to read.

"Enchantment?" Sandal asked, already walking over to his work space.

"Precisely" Solas replied. "We will be facing many blood mages, Sandal. I was thinking of a way to turn their power against them. A rune that might cause rapid onset hemophilia, causing them to bleed out upon the battlefield before their spell is cast, or a demon invoked."

Merrill's ears twitched, overhearing. "That sounds rather brutal doesn't it, though?"

Solas sighed. "It's not meant for you, Merrill, it's for the battlefield"

Fenris chimed in "Sounds like a great idea to me. I'll take ten."

Solas glared at him. "No. I think not. You'd sit around waiting for a mage to get a paper cut, then end him. No, just...no."

Fenris huffed "I'm not a monster, Dread Wolf. At least I can claim that much, unlike all of us in the room. I fight as many blood mages as you do.

Sandal, who'd been deftly assembling the rune per Solas' request, had grown tense, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table.

Solas glowered at Fenris. "Shoo. Go on. Off to the tavern. You've overstayed your welcome, da'len. Find another place to brood. Merrill, you can stay if you stay quiet. Otherwise, kindly depart."

Fenris left, muttering under his breath about mages. Merrill curled up tighter with her book, willing herself to silence. Sandal visibly relaxed.

"As I was saying, Sandal, if the enchantment could induce rapid onset hemophilia while also increasing the blood pressure, it could end a blood magic user in a matter of seconds."

Sandal's busy hands stopped their work. "Enchantment!" he exclaimed. "And a lovely enchantment it was, Sandal. Excellent work" Solas smiled at him. stashing the first rune in his storage chest as Sandal prepared another.


End file.
